warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kraelis Sector
"Among the most unique in the Imperium"? Forgive me, but aside from some unique vehicle and weapon patterns I really just don't see it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:35, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm inclined to agree...however I'm in the mood to make some new guard recruitment worlds and regiments. If I might work with you to design them and place them in this sector, I think we could make some unique forces to participate in the local civil wars. 15:51, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Also I think I should point out that your small Attack Craft are actually at a Disadvantage to the Furies and Starhawks. It's true that they would be more maneuverable and you can deploy more. However they would be at a distinct disadvantage in terms or armor, firepower, speed and most importantly fuel capacity. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:59, February 28, 2014 (UTC) from looking at Rogue Trader and Battlefleet gothic i'd say a more unique (and unfilled) role would be serving as a imperial gunboat, sure the Furies technically are gunboats based of modern terms and with their weapon and crew compliment. but there seems to be no middleman ship between the fighters and the Escort class vessels. perhaps a vessel class that can not independently warp jump and must cling to it's parent ship for warp jumps but otherwise it and it's couple hundred man crew are completely capable of independent combat, particularly screening bombers and torpedoes for larger vessels? We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 17:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sorry I pretty much copied the data from some old notes I recently got out of storage . I made them a long time ago when I was first leaning about Warhammer 40,000 and Battlefleet Gothic. I didn't think to edit the first part. I'll fix that shortly. As for the recruitment worlds and regiments I would welcome the help there. As for the attack craft I do like the non-warp heavy gunboat idea but one of the things I always disliked about space combat in the setting was that despite references to locally produced interceptors the few short stories and novels which showed the Navy using attack craft smaller than Furies in combat default to Thunderbolts and Marauders so I wanted to make something new for the role. I'll try to work on the heavy gunboat idea sometime soon. (talk) 23:26, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Just to clarify there is actually a class of ship between Escorts and Attack Craft. They are called Raiders. The only ship of that class that the Imperial Navy makes use of is the Viper Scout Sloop. It is the smallest class of Imperial vessel that is still Warp capable. Regarding the gunboat, wouldn't the Starhawk be able to fill that role? I know that its official designation is a bomber, but from what I have read on it the Starhawk has the necessary capabilities to furfill that role. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC) If I understand what We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight is talking about correctly it is something much smaller than a sloop from his description. I'm envisioning something in the 100 to 300 meter size range which can dock with some of the sector's cruisers and battleships than remain on station for a day or several before needing resupply. --Roguestar (talk) 23:54, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Missing template? The message about quality says that the page is missing some template. What template is it missing? I know it has the Ownership template mentioned in the message. --Roguestar (talk) 23:44, August 28, 2014 (UTC) It's missing the construction template. Example: KhalaelMy Talk 01:27, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. --Roguestar (talk) 01:34, August 29, 2014 (UTC)